Katharine Tynan
Katharine Tynan (23 January 1861 - 2 April 1931) was an Irish poet and novelist.Katherine Tynan, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Apr. 1, 2015. While the Britannica spells her first name "Katherine", it is spelled "Katharine" on the books published in her lifetime. Life Tynan was born into a large farming family in Clondalkin, co. Dublin, and educated at a convent school in Drogheda. Her poems were first published in 1878. Tynan went on to play a major part in Dublin literary circles, until she married and moved to England. For a while, Tynan was a close associate of William Butler Yeats (who may have proposed marriage and been rejected, around 1885), and later a correspondent of Francis Ledwidge. She met and became friendly with the poet Gerard Manley Hopkins in 1886.Martin RB. (1991) Gerard Manley Hopkins - A very private life. Harper Collins:London pp. 403-404. Print. She is said to have written over 100 novels; there were some unsurprising comments about a lack of self-criticism in her output. Her Collected Poems appeared in 1930. She also wrote five autobiographical volumes. After her marriage in 1898 to the writer and barrister Henry Albert Hinkson (1865-1919) she usually wrote under the name Katharine Tynan Hinkson. At the time of World War I the couple lived at Claremorris, co. Mayo, where her husband was a magistrate from 1914 until 1919. One of their 3 children, Pamela Hinkson (1900–1982), also became known as a writer. Katharine Tynan died in 1931 in Kensal Green, London. Recognition Her poem "Sheep and Lambs" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Sheep and Lambs," Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Louise de la Vallière, and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1885. *Shamrocks. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1887. *Ballads and Lyrics. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trübner, 1891. *Cuckoo Songs. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane / Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. * ''A Lover's Breast-Knot. London: Elkin Matthews, 1896. * The Wind in the Trees: A book of country verse. London: Grant Richards, 1898. * Poems. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1901. *''Innocencies: A book of verse.'' London: A.H. Bullen / Dublin: Maunsel, 1905. *''The Rhymed Life of St Patrick'' (illustrated by Lyndsay Symington). London: Burns & Oates, 1907. * A Little Book of XXIV Carols. Portland, ME: Mosher, 1907. *''Experiences''. London: A.H. Bullen, 1908. *''Twenty-One Poems by Katharine Tynan'' (selected by W.B. Yeats). Dundrum, Ireland: Dun Emer Press, 1907; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1908. **Shannon, Ireland: Irish University Press, 1971. *''Lauds''. London: Cedar Press, 1909. *''New Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1911. *''Irish Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. *''The Flower of Peace: A collection of devotional poetry. London: Burns & Oates, 1914; New York: C. Scribner's Sons, 1915. *Flower of Youth: Poems in war-time'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1915. *''The Holy War. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1916. * ''Late Songs. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1917. *''Herb o'Grace: Poems in war-time. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1918. w *Evensong. Oxford: B. Blackwell, 1922. *''Twilight Songs. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1927; New York: D. Appleton, 1927. w *''Collected Poems.'' London: Macmillan, 1930. *''The Poems of Katharine Tynan'' (edited by Monk Gibbon). Dublin: Figgis, 1963. Plays *''Miracle Plays: Our Lord's coming and childhood. London: John Lane / Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. Short fiction *An Isle in the Water. London: Adam & Charles Black, 1895. *''The Land of Mist and Mountain. London: Unwin, 1895. *''The Handsome Quaker, and other stories''. London: A.H. Bullen, 1902. *''The Yellow Domino, and other stories''. London: F.V. White, 1906. Edited *''Irish Love-Songs. London: 1892 *''The Cabinet of Irish Literature. (revision & expansion of edition by Charles Read). (4 volumes), London: Gresham, 1902-1903. Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4. *''The Wild Harp: A selection from Irish poetry'' (illustrated by C.M. Watts). London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. Letters *''Letters 1884-1885'' Geoffrey Barrow, 1973. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Katharine Tynan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References *Patrick Braybrook, Some Catholic Novelists: Their art and outlook. 1931. *''W.B.Yeats: Letters to Katharine Tynan'' (1953) (edited by Roger McHugh). 1953. *Marilyn Gaddis Rose, Katharine Tynan. Bucknell University Press, 1974. *Ann Connerton Fallon, Katharine Tynan. Twayne Publishers, 1979. Notes External links ;Poems *Katharine Tynan 1859-1931 at the Poetry Foundation * Poem of the Week: "Easter" at The Guardian. *Katharine Tynan in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "The Beloved," "The Flying Wheel" *Tynan Hinkson in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Sheep and Lambs," "De Produndis," "Singing Stars," "The Sad Mother," "The Dead Coach" *7 poems by Tynan: "April," "Slow Spring," "The Pastoral Pilgrim," "The Weeping Babe," "Love at Easter," "Easter," "Sheep and Lambs" * Selected Poetry of Katharine Hinkson (1861-1931) (5 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Katherine Tynan Hinkson at Poetry Nook (36 poem) * [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/tynan/poems/poems.html Twenty-One Poems by Katharine Tynan], selected by W.B. Yeats. * Katharine Tynan at PoemHunter (160 poems) *Katharine Tynan at AllPoetry (164 poems) ;Audio / video *Katharine Tynan poems at YouTube ;Books * * Katharine Tynan at the Online Books Page *Katharine Tynan at Amazon.com ;About *Katharine Tynan at Irish Culture and Customs. *Katharine Tynan (1861-1931) at Ricorso.net *Critical and Biographical Essay in Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century * Katharine Tynan's Literature for Children, and the Construction of Irish Identity, Catholic University of America (.PDF) ;Etc. * * Katharine Tynan Hinkson Papers, 1885-1929 at Southern Illinois University Carbondale, Special Collections Research Center Category:1861 births Category:1931 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:People from County Dublin Category:Women poets Category:Irish writers Category:Irish women writers Category:Irish women poets Category:19th-century Irish people Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English poets Category:20th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets